This invention relates to a toothbrush and more particularly to a toothbrush having its bristles so arranged as to be effective for the removal of plaque from teeth with manual brushing. The prior art is aware of a number of toothbrush constructions. However none of the latter exhibits a tuft announcement which performs several tooth and gumline cleaning functions regardless of the style or technique of brushing. A number of toothbrush manufacturers set out specific brushing techniques on their brush containers. If however a purchaser does not pay attention to them, or forgets these techniques, then less than optimum teeth cleaning results.